The Marriage
by Bookfan73
Summary: Farid asks Meggie if she'll marry him. Will she? Read to find out! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and All, and welcome to my 2nd fanfic! I decided to write this one day when I was done with my homework, and was bored. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inkheart, or any characters in it.**

Farid was happy. He was in the Wayless Woods to meet Meggie at an abandoned shed they found one day when they were taking a walk. But that wasn't the only reason he was happy, Dustfinger was back, and today was the day was the day that Farid was going to ask Meggie to marry him!

When he got there, he looked in the window and saw Meggie sitting on a chair, reading a book. He opened the door and snuck in as quietly as he could, but Meggie could always tell when he was coming and turned around with a big smile on her extremely gorgeous face and said "Hey Farid". "How's it going beautiful?" Asked Farid, "Great, how about you?" "Fine." And with that Meggie stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and Frarid wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed. They both wished that they could just stand there forever and do nothing but kiss, but the need to breath caught up with them so they seperated to catch their breath. Farid smiled at Meggie and moved some hair out of her eyes while they were catching they're breath and she smiled back. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Farid asked. "Yes, and I love it when you do." And she kissed him.

Later that evening

The happy couple was sitting on an old bench by the abondoned shed with they're arms wrapped around each other and kissing. Then Farid pulled away and said, "Meggie, I have a very important question for you." "What is it Farid" Then Farid kneeled on his knee and asked "Meggie, will you marry me?" "Yes Farid, yes I will" And with that they shared the most passionate kiss people have kissed. "I love you so much, Meggie." I love you too Farid. Then they fell asleep under the stars

**I know it's short and it's probably not very good, but i'm planning on updating it anyway! Please review.**


	2. The Present

**Hi everybody! You're probably all wondering why it took me so long to update my story. I'm very, very, very, very sorry I didn't update sooner. I also read all the reviews you people kindly sent me, and I tried to make this chapter better than the first based on those, so please tell me if I did a good job!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Inkheart nor any books in the series, that's Cornelia Funke's job**

**So, I now present to you, The Marriage Chapter 2, The Gift:**

The next morning, Farid was trying to remember where he was until he felt Meggie's head on his shoulder. Then he smiled as he remembered the previous night, "Finally!" he thought, "I'm finally going to marry Meggie!" He then began to shake Meggie awake and whispered, "Meggie, wake up." Into her ear. Meggie opened her eyelids and yawned while saying "Morning Farid." "Good Moring beautiful." Replied Farid before he kissed Meggie briefly. Farid then got up from the bench and stretched while Meggie was looking around, while trying to remember what happened the night before. Meggie suddenly smiled as she was getting up and she walked over to where Farid was, and as she was snaking her arms around his neck and Farid's around her waist she said, "So we're finally going to get married."

"Yep." Farid replied before they both leaned their heads in and kissed passionately. They continued like that for about 30 more seconds before Farid pulled away and said, "Meggie, as much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you all day, we should probably get going or your parents will think I took you away somewhere." Meggie, as much as she hated to, had to agree as they looked around for something to eat for breakfast.

**30 minutes later**

After a quick breakfast, the two lovers began walking back to the small house Meggie and her parents had been living in for the past few months. They talked and held hands as they followed the trail back to Meggie's house. They would have wandered off the old trail many times if Farid did not have such keen eyesight from when he was a thief in the desert. When they got to the house, Meggie ran ahead and yelled "Mo! Resa! I"m home!" Her parents came over from the garden behind the house. "How was your evening?" Resa asked.

"Great!" Meggie replied, "And, Farid asked me to marry him!" "Really? That's great!" Replied Resa as she hugged her daughter. "Did he?" said Mo, "Farid, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" "Sure, Silvertongue." replied Farid

**(Inside the house) **"Farid" said Mo, "I'm really happy for you and Meggie, but you should know that if you hurt her, physically or emotionally, you are going to wish you were never born." "Don't worry Silvertongue, I would never do that to Meggie!" Replied Farid. "Good I'm glad to hear it. So where do you plan on living, your house isn't big enought for two people to live in, and I don't think it is such a good idea that you live here." "I'm going to go take care of that right now." And then he and Mo left the house and Farid said; "Meggie, I have to go take care of something in Ombra, so can you stay here for a little bit, I'll be back in about an hour?" "Sure thing Farid!" "Okay, I'll be back soon!" And with that he kissed her on the cheek and began walking towards Ombra

"This is so exciting!" Meggie said to Resa as they were talking, "I'm finally going to get married!" "That is exciting!" Replied Resa, "I remember the day I married your father, it is tied with the day I had you and your baby brother as the happiest day of my life. I have a scrapbook of our wedding day, i would show it to you, but it's back in our world." "Oh well" said Meggie. "I'm going to go check on your brother, and then we can go inside and start planning." Said resa.

Farid was walking through the crowd that covered the streets in Ombra until he came to a house a little bit smaller than the house that Meggie lived in with Minerva and Fenoglio about a year earlier, "Joe?" Farid yelled, "Are you here?" "Farid!" Joe replied, "Have you decided whether or not you're going to buy this house?" "Yes I have Joe, I am going to buy it, I have the money right here." He put some money on the table. "Okay, you just need to sign this, and the house is yours!" Farid signed the paper, and Joe picked up the money and the paper, and left the house. Farid then walked into the new kitchen and put a small box on the table that Joe had let him have, and after checking to make sure the door was locked so no one could stear the box, he left to go back to Meggie's house.

Once he got there, Farid had a quick lunch with Meggie and his future parents in law, before helping Meggie and Resa plan the wedding. "Farid, I was thing we could have the wedding about a month from now, what do you think?" Asked Meggie, "Whatever's good with you I guess." Farid said. After a few more hours of that, they had dinner, and when if was all cleaned up, Farid said, "Meggie, I have a surprise for you, can you come with me back to Ombra?" "Of course Farid" she replied.

**20 Minutes Later**

When Meggie and Farid got near the house, Farid told Meggie to close her eyes, he fished around his pocket for the key and unlocked the door, he pulled her in and said, "Okay Meggie, you can open your eyes now!" She opened her eyes, looked around the house, "Farid?" She asked, "Where are we?" "Your new home." Farid replied. She thought a minute before yelling "You bought us a house?" and hugged him so tight he could barely breathe. "Do you like it?" Farid choked out. Meggie let go of him and said, "I love it Farid" Then she whispered in his ear, "almost as much as I love you." and they kissed. Farid then took Meggie on a tour of their new house.

When they got to the kithcen, Farid got the box from the table as Meggie was looking around. HE walked over to her and said, "Meggie, I have another surprise for you." "Another surprise?" Meggie asked, "This house is so amazing I'm not sure I can except something else." "I'm sure you'll make an exception". And Farid took her hand and slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "It's beautiful Farid" She told him, and they kissed passionately in their new home

**Well thats it my friends, I hope you liked it! Once again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and I promise I will sooner this time. Please review!**


End file.
